


Partners - Warehouse 13

by PaigeFeather



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Agents, F/F, H.G., Helena - Freeform, Helena Wells - Freeform, Myka - Freeform, Myka Bering - Freeform, Myka x Helena, Mykes, f/f - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeFeather/pseuds/PaigeFeather
Summary: Helena has recently been unbronzed and is now an agent for Warehouse 13 and a part of the team. She is forced to make bonds with the others. Myka is dealing with her own problems but is still wildly interested in knowing the famously brilliant H.G Wells.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Helena (H.G Wells) is unbronzed. She is apart of the team of agents although this is against Artie and Pete's wishes. This pushes Helena to create bonds with the others in the group.

"Tough day?" Helena said, sitting down beside Myka at the bar. It was late at night, and the bar was half empty. The live music had finished several hours before and now the karaoke was set up. Every few minutes a tipsy person would drag one of their friends up onto the small stage to sing some corny song. Soon it would change so that a completely plastered person would drag their equally plastered friends' onto the stage to sing a serious song off-key.  
"Pete was an ass." Myka said before taking a shot and tapping the coaster on the bar for the cute bartender to fill it back up.  
"Pete's always an ass." Helena responded with a nod to the bartender to pour her a shot. "Is that why you're here? He won't come in since he's afraid of falling off the chariot."  
"What?" Myka began to laugh hysterically. "Falling off the chariot? When were you born, 500 BC?"  
"Not far off," Helena raised an eyebrow. "1866."  
"God, you're old!" Myka continued laughing. "For someone so pretty you'd think you'd be younger."  
"Oh, I'm suddenly pretty?" Helena said, moving past the age insult to blush.  
“Pffft,” Myka tapped her nose. "And old. Don't forget old."  
"Well, Myka, you sure do know how to get a girl's catalytic converter going."  
"Catalytic converter? God, where are you from, 2100?"  
"Jeez," Helena chuckled. "I assume I got another idiom wrong, then."  
"Wagons and motors," Myka downed another shot. Helena decided against hers and pushed it back towards the bartender but still pulled out some money and slide that across as well. "Wait, wait, wait."  
Myka took the shot Helena just slide across the bar and threw her head back, consuming it entirely in one go. She exhaled to help with the burn before licking her lips.  
"Impressive," Helena wrapped an arm around Myka's. "I'm driving you home."  
"Can you even drive?" Myka tried to ask but slurred it to the point of not being auditable so she had to repeat herself, and again.  
"Can you carry your liquor, or are you going to throw up in the car?" Helena responded.  
"It's hold."  
"What's hold?"  
"You meant to say, 'can you hold your liquor.' You need to get with the times, Grandma."  
"If you call me Grandma again I'll have Pete come and pick you up." Helena half threatened. In reality she knew better than to invite Pete anywhere lately, especially to a bar due to his past concerning alcohol.  
"No!" Myka moaned. "He's being an ass."  
"What'd he do, Mykes?"  
"Pffft," Myka shrugged. "I don't remember, but sober me was really cheesed off at him."  
"Cheesed off?"  
"Pissed off." Myka threw the empty shot back again, hoping to get another drop or two but nothing came out. She had already drunk everything. "He pissed me off."  
"Aw, Mykes." Helena wrapped her arms around Myka for a brief hug but Myka threw her clumsy drunken hands around Helena and refused to release her.  
"You're so comfy!" Myka laughed, giving an extra squeeze. "And you smell so nice. So familiar."  
"I probably smell familiar because I see you every day, Mykes." Helena laughed.  
"No, no-" Myka leaned somehow closer and took a loud sniff. "It's books! You smell like books!"  
"Is that another one of your compliments?" Helena raised an eyebrow. "You need to work on them."  
"Okay," Myka finally released Helena from her grasp. "You are so amazing."  
"And you are so cut off." Helena caught the attention of the bartender and ran a finger across her neck, signalling that he was no longer allowed to give Myka another drink for the rest of the night. He nodded in response before turning away to serve other customers.  
"No!" Myka groaned. "You said to work on my compliments, so I did!"  
"I'm driving you home." Helena said as she felt the novelty fading. It had been cute at first.  
"No! One song."  
"What?"  
"Karaoke." Myka begged. "One song."  
Helena sat back down as Myka half-ran-half-stumbled onto the stage and 'quietly' shouted a song Helena didn't recognise. The second the instrumental began Myka started to half-stammer-half-shout the lyrics to the point where most people had no idea what song, or even genre, she was singing. Although there were a few several drunks listening who began to sing as equally bad in the same sort of fashion for four minutes until the song ended.  
"You're the best, Helena." Myka said whilst stroking Helena's arm while Helena tried to put her in Myka’s car. Helena had stealthily taken her car keys from her pocket.  
"No, you're the best." Helena played along while she fiddled with Myka's seatbelt to make sure she was secure.  
Since Helena had been unbronzed and all the drama had been cleared up, she had been working especially hard to take the modern world by the horn. Leena had dedicated her spare time to teaching Claudia and Helena how to drive in their spare time. It was nice of her and the two women appreciated it, especially as Claudia had once disclosed that Pete had been teaching her originally.  
Helena put Myka to sleep when they got back to Leena's. Everyone else was asleep apart from Pete, Myka's ferret that was named after Pete, her partner. Helena fed Pete (the ferret) and left a glass of water on Myka's bedside table before leaving for her own room.  
"It's like midnight, H.G." Pete said in a groggy voice.  
"I woke you." Helena said dumbly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"And why are you in Myka's room?" Pete asked cautiously. Pete (the human) didn't trust Helena. It seems like Myka was the only one who truly trusted Helena fully, with Pete and Artie trusting her the least.  
"Just go back to bed, Pete." Helena warned him.  
"What did she say about me?" Pete asked promptly, leaning against the wall. "She probably called me an ass. She did, didn't she?"  
"I'm sorry we woke you, Pete." Helena said softly, not wanting to mention that that was exactly what Myka had been saying. Although Pete’s temper and personality had changed since Helena had joined them, he still knew Myka the best and understood her on a level that Artie, Leena and Claudia didn’t.  
"Maybe I should just check on her. Make sure she's-"  
"Still breathing?" Helena said, suddenly angered. "I'm not the bad guy, Pete. Screw you, you are an ass."  
"Wait, no," Pete's rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Gosh, calm down. What are you, on your p-"  
"Why are you such an ass lately? You used to be sweet."  
"I'm-" Pete shut his eyes for a moment, obviously exhausted. "I'm just getting tired. Give me a break, okay?"  
"Go to bed, Pete." Helena repeated again.  
"Just-" Pete rubbed his eyes. "-just keep an eye on her. Okay? Just make sure Myka's okay. I don't care if you have to sleep next to her, just make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit."  
"Wow, that almost sounded caring." Helena bit her lip. "Fine. Go back to bed. I'll make sure she's okay."  
"Wait, H.G-"  
"Helena, my name is Helena."  
"Helena, was she drinking because of me?"  
"Get some rest, Pete. We'll talk tomorrow."  
Pete, although slightly annoyed, returned to his room. Helena took a deep breath before returning into Myka's room. She was still in the exact position that Helena had left her in. There was no need for me to babysit Myka, Helena thought.  
Obediently though, she slid off her shoes and Myka’s shoes, and pulled the cover open so that she could get into the bed. She pulled the covers over her so that she was comfortable before falling asleep quickly. There was something comforting about falling asleep next to Myka. Something that made her feel completely safe and allowed her to fall asleep in seconds rather than how she would normally fall asleep which consisted of staying up half the night reading to feed the insomnia.  
"Hey," Helena opened her eyes when she heard it. "Hey, H.G, hey."  
"What?" Helena groaned back, upset that she was awoken. This was the first time since she was bronzed that she had slept through the night so peacefully. She would give anything to lie back down and fall asleep beside Myka again. Instead, here was Claudia, at the foot of Myka's bed.  
"Breakfast." Claudia whispered, careful not to wake Myka. However, it had made her stir. Myka moaned quietly before rolling over to face Helena, still unconscious, and wrapping an arm around her.  
"Um." Claudia said uncomfortably when she saw Myka nuzzle her head into Helena. "Did you two-"  
"No! Er, no." Helena said uncomfortably, knowing what Claudia was edging at. "Pete told me to stay in here with her so she didn't-"  
"Choke on her own vomit, yeah. He said that was why but I assumed it was just his ploy for the two of you to sleep together."  
"Why would he- oh."  
"Are you wearing trousers?"  
"Yes I am wearing trousers!" Helena said sharply before feeling unsure. She quickly raised the covers to make sure before nodding fiercely.  
"Come down to breakfast, then." Claudia said. Helena didn't want to, but she felt like she had to. She lifted and moved Myka's arm away before climbing groggily out of bed, fully-clothed from the night before. Helena bent down and put her shoes back on. She looked back at Myka as she left the room. She was somehow the most-beautiful woman Helena had ever seen even with drool on her pillow and cheek.  
Helena followed Claudia into the dining room in Leena's B&B and sat down at the dining table sheepishly, feeling embarrassed and as if she had just done the walk of shame without the sex- especially as she was wearing the same clothes as the night before.  
"Coffee?" Leena asked.  
"God yes." Helena said with slightly too much enthusiasm as Pete's head rose as well as one of his eyebrows.  
"Did you say that last night as well?" Pete asked.  
"Pete!" Leena took Artie's newspaper that he had been using to ignore everyone with and gave Pete a swift hit on the back of his head with it.  
"What was that for?" Pete asked.  
"Please tell me that was rhetorical or so help me-" Claudia joined in on ganging up on Pete. It was obvious that Helena and Myka weren't just the only people who felt that Pete had changed and become more annoying, arrogant and childish.  
"Will you ladies stop hating on me, please?" Pete asked. Leena had growled slightly at Pete before giving Artie back his newspaper.  
"Will you stop being an ass?" Everyone turned to see that Myka was now standing in the doorway, watching everyone help themselves to food without her.  
"Are you okay, Myka?" Artie asked, not taking his eyes off of his paper for a moment. If he had looked at Myka, he would have seen that she looked like an absolute wreck. Her make-up was smudged as if she had cried at some point during the night. Her clothes were crinkled and her jacket was only on one shoulder and the other shoulder was visible. Her hair, that she had tied back the night before, had come undone and was now a wild birds' nest upon her head. Although she had managed to wipe away the drool.  
"You look rough, Mykes." Pete said with an ounce of sympathy.  
"Shut up." Myka, Helena, Leena and Claudia all said in unison. Pete threw his hands up in the air, muttered something about this being unfair, before slumping over his bowl of cereal.  
"If I send any of you on an artefact run with Pete, would you just murder him?" Artie said with very little interest.  
"Probably."  
"Great…" Artie finally put down his newspaper and looked at Myka. "Oh, Myka-"  
"Don't." Claudia whispered a warning to Artie. Artie thought for a moment before agreeing that he shouldn't say anything as he would probably just make matters worse.  
"So this artefact run?" Myka changed the subject.  
"Right," Artie looked away from Myka. "Las Vegas,"  
"Vegas?" Pete re-entered the conversation.  
"Pete, you're grounded." Artie said. He pulled out two folders and handed one to Claudia and one to Myka.  
"Can't I go for an artefact run?" Pete asked.  
"No, they'll probably murder you." Artie said with a small smile. Pete hadn't just been getting on the girls' nerves lately.  
"No!" Pete groaned.  
"Can I go for an artefact run?" Helena asked, not wanting to be left with Pete to help him with the inventory that Artie was probably going to make him do.  
"You can go, yes. I just didn't print off enough files for three." Artie explained. "Get moving, the plane leaves in a few hours. I'll book another seat for you."  
Artie finished the pack of cookies that Leena had left in front of him before waddling away to get back to the warehouse. Pete finished his cereal before grabbing a pancake for the ride with Artie.  
"Don't have too much fun in Vegas, girls." Leena said with a smile.  
"My first outing in weeks, how exciting!" Helena said with glee.  
"You better go and pack." Leena advised. Helena stood up and left, only taking an apple with her.  
"You might want to shower, Mykes." Leena said. "You look rough."  
"Thanks." Myka nodded awkwardly, taking an orange from the fruit bowl, and left the room.  
"Aren't you going to go get ready?" Leena asked Claudia.  
"In a minute." Claudia took a sip of her apple juice. "What do you think of Myka and H.G?"  
"Myka's a good agent and H.G-"  
"No, I mean," Claudia thought for a moment. "Like, do you think they're into each other?"  
"Myka and H.G? No way, no-" Leena thought for a moment and her voice faded. She turned her back on Claudia and poured away Helena's coffee that she had poured but not yet given to her.  
"Leena?"  
"Go pack, Claud," Leena pushed.  
"Two deaths at a strip club." Claudia said, reading out from the case-file that Artie had handed to her.  
"A strip club in Vegas? Don't tell Pete because he'll spend the next week crying." Leena joked but then realised she was probably correct. "Oh God, he's going to spend the next week using my shoulder to cry on."  
"Come with us, I'm sure Artie won't mind." Claudia said. Claudia would like Leena to join them, but it was mostly because she was sure that if Leena didn't come, Claudia would spend the entire time third wheeling Myka and Helena.  
"I don't get holidays off, Claud."  
"It's not a holiday, you'll be helping us."  
"I'm not a field agent, either."  
"Come on, Leena!" Claudia begged. "Pack a bag, I'll call Artie."  
"No, Claud!-" Leena called and Claudia ran out of the room in pursuit of Artie.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena, Myka, Leena and Helena go to Las Vegas to investigate a potential artifact, leaving Pete at the Warehouse with Artie.

Artie had, although stubbornly, allowed Leena the chance to go the Vegas with the other girls. The four of them packed everything they needed and set off in Leena’s car. Pete looked longingly after them, wanting nothing more than to spend his time in Vegas having fun rather than staying with Artie.  
"Agent Jinx is coming back later today," Artie said. "Just play with him."  
"I thought Jinxy wasn't coming back for a few more days?" Pete asked.  
"No. Today." Artie said. Pete muttered something under his breath but he was still pleased that there was going to be another guy around that wasn't Artie. So far Agent Steve Jinx was the only person in the Warehouse that Pete hadn't annoyed yet.  
"Bye girls." Pete whispered to himself as he waved them off while Leena drove away.  
"Are you going to send me and Jinxy somewhere as well?" Pete asked hopefully. "Maybe somewhere more fun than Vegas."  
"Denver."  
"No!" Pete slouched. "Why can't you send us somewhere like the Caribbean, or Hawaii?"  
"Pete," Artie sighed, looking up at Pete's sad, puppy-like face. "I'm not a travel agent. You're driving to Denver tonight with Agent Jinx."  
Pete groaned before walking away out of the office and into the vast warehouse. Pete continued walking for what seemed like ages, half-making sure that everything was fine and half-angry at himself for missing the opportunity to go back to Vegas.  
The girls on the other hand were having more fun, but only slightly. Myka had sat in the back of the car wrapped in a blanket with large sunglasses on, hardly speaking. Leena and Claudia were constantly chatting and laughing, much to the hungover Myka's dismay. Helena just sat beside Myka, contemplating whether or not it was worth trying to sleep. If she faked sleeping, she could easily lean on Myka without any embarrassment and then fall asleep naturally. Then again, every now and then Claudia would look back at the both of them or Leena would look in the rear view mirror at them. She could feel them judging her.  
They got on the plane with no problems but as Artie booked it in two sittings, their seats were in different places. Leena and Claudia ended up sitting about six rows in front of Myka and Helena.  
"How long is the flight?" Myka asked, still hungover.  
"About five hours." Helena responded. Myka responded with a groan before repositioning herself so that she could fall asleep. In doing this, she linked her arm with Helena and nuzzled her head into Helena's neck. Helena bit her lip before tilting her head so that it was leaning against Myka's. Both of them closed their eyes and relaxed.  
"Your heart is beating really fast." Myka said after a few minutes.  
"Oh," Helena muttered. She hadn't realised that it had been beating so hard that Myka could feel it, and thinking about it only made her more nervous and made it beat even faster. "Planes give me anxiety."  
"Okay," Myka said, ignoring the lie. "Just relax, I've got you."  
Myka snuggled in closer and breathed in Helena's scent that reminded her of books and safety.  
Helena didn't sleep although she did feel completely relaxed with the fact that Myka had instantly began snoring on her shoulder. Helena was perfectly content with sitting still for hours until Claudia got her attention.  
"Comfortable?" Claudia asked.  
"What's up?" Helena asked, suddenly aware of how close they were. Helena suddenly stiffened up, not wanting to wake Myka but also not wanting to look too relaxed.  
"Nothing, I was just going to the bathroom." Claudia shrugged. "How’s the flight? Is this your first time flying in a modern aircraft?"  
“It is.” Helena said looking out the window and appreciating the clouds. “It’s really beautiful.”  
“You’re going to love the twenty-first century, H.G.” Claudia smiled.  
"Thanks?" Helena said uncomfortably as Claudia was trying to be polite but she had not used Helena’s real name. Realising that the moment had gone, Claudia shrugged again before leaving for the bathroom.  
Helena spent the rest of the flight sitting uncomfortably and stiff, fully conscious that Claudia and Leena were just a few rows in front of them and at any moment they could go to the bathroom or get up to stretch their legs.  
All these thoughts filled her head and occupied her all the way until they arrived at the casino reception where they would be staying until they had retrieved whatever the artefact was. Which was most-likely going to take a while as Artie had given them very little to go on. Then again, there were four of them.  
"Artie-" Claudia said with a deep sigh into the Farnsworth. "You only booked two rooms."  
"I'm busy, Claudia." Artie said in his usual frantic tone. "Pete went for a walk in the warehouse-"  
"And now it's world war three." Claudia finished his sentence. Artie gave a brief smile.  
"Agent Jinx will be back in less than an hour so I'll get him to deal with Pete." Artie said. "I'll see what I can do but you'll all have to manage for tonight."  
"Okay, thanks." Claudia said as she was about to turn the Farnsworth off before stopping. "Tell Steve- tell him I said hi. Or better yet, get him to call me."  
"Trouble?" Artie asked.  
"We had a small fight before he went on holiday." Claudia sighed. "It wasn't even about anything really. It was over nothing, but that was two weeks ago and he's still dodging my calls, Artie."  
"Claudia-" There was a loud crash over the Farnsworth followed by a brief shout for help by Pete and Artie growling quietly. "I have to go! I'll talk to Agent Jinx."  
And Artie hung up. The four women stood in one of the casino hotel bedrooms. Both the rooms were simple and inexpensive compared to the others. They had a mini fridge, a wardrobe, a desk, a bathroom and a queen sized bed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Leena asked Claudia.  
"No," Claudia shrugged. "It's fine, I'll call him tonight."  
"How are we sleeping tonight?" Myka asked.  
"I don't care- I'm shattered." Helena responded.  
It was only three in the afternoon by now but everyone was exhausted even though most of them had slept on the plane.  
"Look, let's just split up and scout out the place." Myka said as she took the bottle of water out of the mini fridge. There was only the one bottle of water, the rest of the mini fridge seemed to be purely alcoholic.  
"I'm not an agent." Leena reminded them.  
"Come with me, I'm the senior agent." Myka said, trying to sound impressive until Helena cleared her throat.  
"Technically, I'm the senior agent." Helena reminded them with her smug smile. Myka raised her eyebrow before chugging half the bottle of water.  
"I'll take Claudia." Helena finally said after a minor staring contest. Myka smiled, proud in thinking she won that, before walking out of the room followed by Leena.  
"Why'd you want me, H.G?" Claudia asked.  
"Helena. I have a name and it is Helena. It is not H.G." Helena responded fiercely. So far only Myka was calling her by her real name, and that infuriated her beyond words that no one respected her enough to use her name without having to be told.  
"Why'd you want me, Helena?" Claudia said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Couldn’t I just want to get to know you better?”  
“You could, but I would think that was a lie.” Claudia smiled, thinking she knew everything. “Is it because you and Myka have been getting closer lately and you don’t want to me saying anything?”  
"I have no idea what you are talking about.” Helena lied.  
"What I’m saying is that I think you have a crush on Myka and you don't want Myka to know it." Claudia grinned.  
"Wait, shush." Helena poked her head out of the hotel room, making sure that Myka was nowhere near. "I would highly appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her."  
"So you do!" Claudia jumped up and down as if she was an overexcited child who just found out some juicy gossip. "I knew it! Leena's getting a read on Myka as we speak-"  
"She- what?" Helena's jaw dropped. Helena took one final look at Claudia before running out of the room as quickly as she could. Claudia followed her several feet behind, anxious to watch what was going to happen next.  
Helena ran through the halls of the large casino-hotel for what seemed like ages trying to find Myka or Leena. Claudia was about ten yards behind Helena the entire time. Everything looked the same. Every door, every carpet, every wall. They might as well have been running down the exact same hallway the entire time and they never would have known the difference.  
"Where are they?" Helena breathed desperately.  
"We've been running for five minutes-" Claudia said, barely breaking a sweat. "Are you tired already?"  
"It's been a long day, I'm tired," Helena retorted.  
"Excuses excuses…" Claudia tried to lighten the mood. "When are you going to tell her?"  
"Tell her what?" Helena said but she already knew. "I can't- can I?"  
"Why can't you?" Claudia asked.  
"Because I work with her."  
"Well it's not like they can just transfer you to another Warehouse. Look, several agents get together. They don't make you die alone when you join the warehouse. You can have relationships."  
"What if she doesn't like me like that?"  
"Have you met you?" Claudia laughed slightly. "You're literally her dream partner."  
“Dream partner?”  
“You realise that Myka is utterly brilliant and smart and looks up to people like the Great H.G Wells. Now think of how excited she’d be if she found out that her probable childhood role model is a good-looking, equally brilliant woman with a funny accent.”  
“It’s an English accent.” Helena corrected her but simultaneously blushing at the compliment before having a realisation. "But what if she doesn't want a girlfriend?"  
"You're going to kick yourself if you don't go for it, Helena."  
"Helena?" Helena's mouth dropped open. "That's my name! You said my name!"  
"You weren't going be H.G forever, Helena." Claudia punched her arm in a friendly way.  
"Finally part of the team, then." Helena said happily, finally feeling accepted.  
The two of them stood in the middle of a hallway, three floors lower than they were a few minutes ago. The halls were empty as everyone was downstairs playing in the casino. The strip club where the two deaths happened was across the street. The hotel was one of the largest in Vegas, and they could be anywhere.  
"Call her, Helena." Claudia pushed in a friendly way.  
"I don't want to call them on the Farnsworth, I don't want to look at them when I talk." Helena said. "Do you have one of those portable phones that I could borrow?"  
"Here." Claudia pulled out her mobile and handed it to Helena before changing her mind. Claudia took her phone back and began to navigate through it before giving it back to Helena, this time she was already calling Myka.  
"What's up, Claud?" Myka answered.  
"It's- it's Helena." Helena responded. "Nothing's wrong, we were just wondering where you guys went?"  
"We're just downstairs in the casino." Myka replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We were just talking to one of the workers who was around when those men died at the strip club."  
"Is the gentlemen's club closed?" Helena asked.  
"It opens at nine tonight. First time it's going to be opened since the last death." Myka said. "Are you coming downstairs?"  
"Downstairs with you guys?" Helena repeated while Claudia gave the thumbs up. "We'll be two minutes."  
Myka hung up and Helena returned Claudia's phone.  
Helena and Claudia made their way through the hallways again, this time Claudia was leading them. It took them almost fifteen minutes to find an elevator and then it took another ten minutes to find Myka and Leena. Claudia used this time to question Helena in great detail. Helena, in response, spent most of her time trying to change the subject or avoid giving a clear response by being as vague as humanly possible.  
"What took you two so long?" Leena asked.  
"We got lost." Claudia responded. "Everything looks the same… it just took ages to find an elevator."  
"We'll we've interviewed a few of the workers." Leena explained.  
"Leena did a great job." Myka proudly put her arm around Leena and Leena beamed.  
"Are we going to the gentlemen's club tonight?" Helena asked. "Would it be weird if four women went?"  
"I want to go to the strip club." Myka smiled and Helena looked up in hope. "That'll really piss of Pete."  
Helena's stomach dropped. She bit her lip so that she stopped herself from going "Oh." Helena could feel Leena and Claudia's eyes dart back and forth from Myka to Helena.  
"So we've got a few hours to waste then." Leena changed the subject. "What do you guys want to do?"  
"Sleep." Helena said quickly. She was still exhausted from the flight since she was the only one of them who hadn't slept.  
"Well I've got to call Steve so you should probably go in the other room." Claudia said.  
"Do you want to share a room with me? We can talk… if you want." Leena said to Claudia with a wink that only Myka couldn't see.  
"I guess that means we're sharing a room." Myka said, linking her arm in Helena's. "I'm not really tired but I guess it'll be a long night. Might as well try have a nap."  
"Right. Let's go." Claudia led the way. Helena caught Claudia's eye when she had realised that Claudia had known the path from the hotel room to the casino and had earlier led Helena through all of the turning hallways with the intention to make Helena while they were 'lost'.


End file.
